


The Hogwarts Floor

by Cupcakedefender



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I'll add more relationships, I'm tired, It's too late for this, Too many names, anyone else done this?, ha, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakedefender/pseuds/Cupcakedefender
Summary: Harry Potter, a young boy with amazing dreams. What happens when he's sent away to a mental institution?





	The Hogwarts Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome! I see you've found me. I hope you enjoy my trash.

"Wake up boy!" Aunt Petunia yelled. Almost immediately, Harry shot upright. He was filled to the brim with an unexplained joy, ready to burst. Aunt petunia looked at him and sneered. "What are you so happy about? It's a disgusting morning!"

"I had this amazing dream Aunt Petunia! Owls flooded the room house with letters! There was this tall man with a long beard who knocked our door down and-"

"What's this rubbish I hear?" Uncle Vernon boomed, sitting down in a chair. 

"It's not rubbish! I had this dream where-"

"Just cook the breakfast! Don't burn anything!" Aunt Petunia went back to tending with the dying flowers in her vase. Uncle Vernon cracked open the morning newspaper and Harry sighed, looking down at the pan. Dudley walked in, scowling at Harry as Aunt Petunia smiled at him. "Are you hungry?" she asked, her voice being sickly sweet. Vernon looked up at Harry.

"Don't just stand there! Give him his breakfast!" Harry gritted back a frown, bringing the pan over to the table and sliding eggs and bacon onto plates. 

"My dream was amazing! There was this magical place called Hogwarts and I had these awesome friends. There was this huge family and this mean boy who-"

"There's no such this as magical places! You're just bringing idiotic ideas into my Dudley's head!" Harry looked over at Dudley who was slowly beginning to listen. Uncle Vernon grunted, looking back at the newspaper. Dudley started to look away.

"There was this evil wizard who tried to take over the magical world and his followers. He had this snake and I could talk to snakes!" Dudley was fully engaged in what Harry had to say, an event that never took place. "I had an owl and there was this house elf who tried to stop me from going back." Harry sat down at the table, rambling on and on. "I was the chosen one and I had to save everyone from that evil wizard!" Uncle Vernon slowly turned a crimson then purple shade. He and Aunt Petunia exchanged glances.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pack your bags boy! You're going on a trip!" Vernon shouted. 

"Where?"

"Er..A special place! It's filled with people like you!" Harry liked the sound of that. People who were just like him! He hoped they would be nice to him. Uncle Vernon threw him a duffel bag which he filled with his tiny stack of clothes and other things. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia waited outside, Dudley gone to one of his friends home. "Hurry up boy!" Harry climbed into the back seat, drooling at the thought of other people like him. They would be nice and treat him well. Uncle Vernon drove at a fast speed, eager to get rid of Harry. They stopped in front of a tall white building. Harry read the sign to himself. 

"Here we are!" Aunt Petunia exclaimed. "St. Mungo's Hospital For The Mentally Insane!"


End file.
